Through Different Eyes
by TheOCWriter
Summary: Three girls, Lana Greenlaw, Suzie Willows and Emeline Harris, and their lives in the topsy-turvy school called Hogwarts. Rated K for innuendoes and language.
1. Hogwarts Letters

**Hi! TheOCWriter here! First Harry Potter fic (Whoo!) hope you enjoy and I hope I can finish it too (I'm really bad at committing to stories...) Any way I hope you like it please review, criticism is welcome. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Mum! Lana's eaten all the Cheerios!" Allison moaned kneeling down as she looked in the cereal cupboard, deciding to get Wheatabix instead.

"Shutup Allison! It's my birthday so I can have them." Allison's younger sister responded while she ate her cereal, the last of the Cheerios in fact.

"Stop arguing girl, your Hogwarts letters are here!" They heard their mum say. The girls immediately stopped bickering and ran to their mother. She handed them their letters and they sat at the breakfast table to read them. Lana's said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)_

_Dear Ms. Greenlaw,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lana looked up from the piece of parchment in her hand, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Yes!" She exclaimed, "I'm so excited! When are we going to Digon Alley Mum? Can we go tom-"

But her chatter was interrupted by her Mother. "Calm down, you've got six months 'till the school year starts." She said seriously, but seeing the sad look on her younger daughters face, she added, "Fine, I guess we can go next weekend. Pass me your equipment list."

"Yay! I'll go tell Allison." Lana replied cheerfully, as she passed the list to her mother and ran to tell her elder sister.

* * *

"Mum! I'm back!" Emeline shouted while she dragged her large suitcase through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mother replied, "Is your Dad here?"

"Yeah he's in the car!" Emeline answered , "I'll get him now..." She poked her head outside and shouted, "DAD! MUM WANTS YOU!"

"I'm coming." She heard her dad reply, so she walked toward the kitchen. "Who's that?" She asked her mother motioning towards a very odd dressed stranger sitting at the table. He was wearing very shiny emerald robes and had long silver hair, the man looked very old.

"I'm here to tell you, you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, congratulations." The man told her and smiled.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Emeline asked "Is this some kind of prank? Mum are you getting back at me for the dog incident?"

The old man chuckled, "No, it's not a trick. Watch." then the man pulled out a long wooden stick swished it around and the magazines on the table started spinning around the kitchen. They spun around for a few seconds then dropped back to their original positions.

"What the hell?" Emeline turned to the voice and saw her father, he looked equally as shocked as her.

The stranger just replied, "Like I said before, your daughter has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where she'll be taught how to control the special powers she has." Then he put the stick back in his pocket and took out a letter holding it out to Emeline, ignoring the gobsmacked faces around him.

Emeline took the letter and read it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)_

_Dear Ms. Harris,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"So, you're telling me I'm a witch?" Emeline asked. She was still unsure whether to beleive him, but how could she not? She had no possible explanation to how he made the magazines float. Could she actually be a witch? But then she remembered all the times strange things happened that she couldn't explain. Maybe she really was a witch?

"Yes." The man answered simply. "So, I guess you believe me now?" He asked.

Emeline looked back at the letter and found there was another piece of paper in the her hand she read through it quickly, she hadn't heard of anything on there. "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Where would you get this stuff?"

"Diagon Alley." He responded, "Don't worry, I'll show you how to get there, I sort it all out for you." The man smiled then got up and left.

* * *

"Morning Dad." Suzie yawned walking through the door and sitting at the dining table grabbing a piece of toast from a plate. "Where's Mum?"

"Morning sweetie and your mother's in the garden." Her father answered and looked back to the Daily Prophet, "You're Hogwarts letter's in the living room by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me that first?" She said but didn't wait for an answer as she sped to the living room grabbed the letter and read it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)_

_Dear Ms. Willows,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Finally." Suzie said to herself, reading it through again and again. "Dad! When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

* * *

So, first chapter! What did you like? What didn't you like? Review! Criticism is always welcome!


	2. Hawthorn

Hello! So next chapter! I don't really have anything to say so on with the story (By the way Mr. Smith is Emeline's dad, her parent are divorced but she wanted her mothers name.)

* * *

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron with my Mum and sister, Allison, following me behind. It was so cool in the inn and I wanted to stay longer but Mum wouldn't let me. Even though I'd been there before, going when my sister got her equipment, but it just felt amazing like I'd never been there before. We walked up to the brick wall and Allison tapped the bricks three times. Suddenly, the wall started turning into an archway, I squealed with excitment and ran through as soon as it was possible, with Allison and Mum chasing me behind.

"God Lana," Allison huffed, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't this excited when I first came."

"Whatever." I replied, "Ohh! Can I get a cat? Please!" I begged now turning to my mother.

"We'll wait and see. First we should exchange our money." She responded, and started to walk toward Gringots bank.

When we got there we walked along the long room and up to front dest where a single goblin was writing something down. "Excuse me?" Mum said, a dissaproving look on both her and the goblin's face. "I'd like to exchange some muggle money, please." She requested and put some money on the desk. The goblin nodded, counted the money and gave back the right amount in wizard money.

* * *

"Right, I think we've got everything apart from your wand." Mum said looking down at the list.

"And my cat?" I asked her hopefully, smiling wide.

"I suppose so." She sighed. "Go on then."

"Yes!" I cried as I ran to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie. I walked in and saw all sorts of strange thing from tight-rope walking rat to strange miniature elephant. Even though I love animals I'd never been in her before, my mother never let us go in because we were always on a tight sceduale. But when my sister went to get her owl I had to stay home.

Anyway I walk around for a little while searching for the right cat when I saw a small black cat, it had a bell tied around it's neck by a blue ribbon, and it was so adorable. I went over to it and started stroking it, it's fur was really soft.

"Ahh, so you like her?" Said a voice behind me, I turned around to see the shopkeeper smiling at me.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." I said shyly, "How much is she?"

"9 Galleons." the women replied, still smiling at me. I passed her the money and also bought a bed for her and walked out the shop.

"Look Mum! Is'nt she adorable?" I said, holding her up to my Mum, she smiled faintly.

"Right lets get you your wand." She said and started walking toward Ollivanders. We walked in and the place was very dusty, with rows of shelfs filled with boxes that held wands of all types.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Mr. Ollivander smiled kindly.

"I need a wand please!" I said excitedly, stepping forward. Ollivander smiled again. Then he left for a moment and came back with about twenty different wands.

"Try this one." He suggested passing me a wand.

It looked fairly crooked and it was made with dark wood. I flicked it and suddenly Mr. Ollivander snatched it back from me muttering "No no, definitley not." This when on for a while and I tried about seven wand until he passed me another one. It was straighter than the first one but the handle was zig-zagged and the wood was smoother and paler. I swished it around and Ollivander snatched it from me again, I thought it was another wrong one but then he said, "7 1/2 inches Hawthorn Wood Unicorn Hair core, surprisingly swishy. Yes I think that's right for you Miss Greenlaw."

* * *

Sorry It's a little short! But the next chapter will be out as soon as possible! Also sorry for dragging the Diagon Alley scenes so much but I just feel they're important. The next will probably have both Emeline and Suzie in. So they'll be on the train by chapter three. I promise!


	3. Maple and Red Oak

Hello! Third chapter! Answering Pickles, yes I was thinking of making them friends, and I even was thinking of some romance with one of my characters but I'm still not sure, I don't think I'd be very good at writing their character like that though I might try and see what other people think. Anyway I'm rambling now so on with the story!

* * *

It had been two months since the incident with the strange old man. Neither Mrs. Harris not Mr. Smith hadn't spoke of it and neither had Emeline. What is just an odd dream? She couldn't help but think to herself from time to time. The girl had thought about it so much, that she started to convince herself it was.

One day, Emeline was in her room reading a book when she heard a knock at the door, ignoring it because her Mum could just get it, she went back to her book.

"Emeline!" She heard her Mother shout up to her, "Come here!"

"Coming!" She replied, reluctantly putting her book down to she what her Mum wanted. But when she saw she gasped loudly. The old man was sitting at the table again and smiled up at her when he saw her. "It was real?" She asked herself.

"Well of course." The man replied cheerily, "Anyway I've come to take to to Diagon Alley. With your Mother of course." He said turning to her mother when he said the last part. "Well, shall we go then?" Completely ignorant towards their emotions.

They had decided to go with the man, after Mrs. Harris thought it would be safe. They walked a long way untill the man stopped them at a very old, shabby looking pub. "The Leakey Cauldron!" He said proudly and walked in, Emeline and her Mum following close behind. He led them to a brick wall behind the pub and took out his wand, tapped it three times and suddenly, like magic, the brick wall transformed into a large archway. The two women looking shocked and the old man acting like nothing happened.

"You'll want to go to Gringots first, the wizard bank." He added when he seemed to realize they didn't know what it was. "To get some wizard money."

"Wizard money?" Mrs. Harris asked, the man nodded.

"I should probably explain the currency. There are seventeen Sickles in a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle so 493 Knuts in a Galleon. One Galleon is about four pound 93 pence, one Sickle is twenty-nine pence and one Knut is one pence." He explained to them.

* * *

The old man, who's name was Bernie, was really kind and patient seeing as he had to keep stopping because me and Mum kept staring at anything and we kept asking him to explain everything we didn't understand. He had taken us to all the shops and my Mum even let me get an owl, which was supposed to deliver mail. Now we only needed to get a wand. I was really excited, so much so that I was literally bouncing around, starting to get funny looks from the people in the street.

We stopped at a dark and very old looking building. The windows were dusty and even if they weren't you would barely be able to see through because the inside looked extremely dark. At the top there was a large sign that read, _'Ollivanders makers of fine wands since 382 BC.'_

We walked in and the room was massive though most of the space was filled with thousands of boxes on shelves and the room looked even older on the inside. Bernie walked up to to desk and rang the bell that was sat covered in dust on the even dustier desk. Suddenly an old man came up to the front and smiled at Bernie.

"Hello Bern!" He smiled happily. He looked at me, my mum and then at Bernie again, "You need a wand I presume?" He asked me, I nodded shyly in response. The he went up and down a bunch of isles every time holding one more box. When he came back he was holding a large pile of boxes. He put them all down on his dusty desk, grabbed the top one and took out a wand, "Try this."

I grabbed it and stood there a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I looked at Ollivander and saw he was doing a swishing movement so I did the same. As soon as I did one of the isles fell over and Ollivander took it back giving me another one. The same kind of things kept happening until I tried the very last one on the pile. As soon as I touched it I felt this was the one. "12 1/2 inches Maple with Dragon core and slightly springy." I swished it and a few sparks came out the end. I looked up and saw Ollivander smile, "Yes, that one will do."

Bertie gave him the money and I got my new wand, putting it in my Mums bag.

* * *

I walked down to the cobbled street of Diagon Alley looking around happily. "Are you sure you don't want a pet?" My father asked, "Not even an owl?"

"No, they'll probably have some at school anyway." I said, I really didn't want one, animals kind of freak me out to be honest.

My father just sighed. "What's next? Oh all we need is your wand." He said happily, I smiled knowing how much he hates shopping. Mum would've come instead but she had to go to work so dad had to go, much to his displeasure. We walked to the shop, I say walked I practically disapperated by how fast I ran. I smiled seeing the familiar sign and walking in with my father catching up behind me.

"Nice to seen you Mr. Willows!" Ollivander said to my father, "How can I help you?" He then asked.

"Suzie needs a wand. She's starting Hogwarts soon." Ollivander smiled and got a few boxes from the nearest shelf. He gave me one of them and I swished it making an unlit candle fall over. I got the next one he gave and swished it around. Though nothing happened Ollivander seemed sure it was perfect for me, saying, "Yes fits you perfectly, 14 inches Red Oak with Phoenix feather, slightly yielding." so my father payed and we went home.

* * *

Whoo! They've finished their shopping and soon they'll be on the Hogwarts Express! Sorry It's short again (I feel like I'm saying that every chapter) but hopefully I'll write more next.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4 now yay! Finally! Nothing really to say now so on with the story!

* * *

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts. I'd been so excited I couldn't think of anything else, I kept getting my wand out and just staring at it, and I'd probably worn my uniform everyday since I bought it. My trunk had been packed ages ago and I woke up too early. So there I was, sitting on the couch with my trunk on the floor next to me. "Allison! I found your tie!" I shouted to my sister holding up the red and gold tie. Then in a flash my sister had snatched it from me and it was in her trunk.

"Thought I'd lost it." She muttered to herself, as she sat next to me with her trunk.

"Get up! We've got to go now!" My mum shouted from the hallway. I heard Allison sigh and get up, so I followed her close behind.

* * *

When we go to the train station we got some trolleys put our trunks in with Lucy, my cat, and Allison's owl. As we were walking I started thinking to myself. Oh my god, I'm nearly there, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst. In just a matter of hours I would be sorted and officially a Hogwarts student. But what house would I be sorted in? I'd think Ravenclaw if it wasn't for the fact that I'm definitely not smart, I don't think I'm very good for Gryffindor either seeing as I'm not very courageous. I stopped thinking when I saw platforms 9 and 10.

"Allison you go first." My mother ordered. Allison nodded and ran straight into the wall and going through it. "We'll go together then." She then said to me. I nodded and we both ran into the wall. I shut my eyes tight even thought I knew what would happen.

When I heard loud chatter I looked up and saw the platform. It was so cool, there families everywhere, mothers kissing their children goodbye and students talking happily to their friends. I saw a rather large family walking, there were about five of them and they were with a black haired boy who I guessed wasn't related. Though I only knew this because he was the only one in the group who didn't have flaming red hair. The youngest looked up and smiled shyly at me so I smiled back and looked away.

"Come on Lana!" My sister said, "The train's leaving soon."

* * *

I'd got on the train and waved goodbye to my mother out the window. I made my way to an empty compartment. I looked outside and sat there for a while until I heard someone say, "Excuse me? Can I sit here?" I looked up and saw a girl slightly taller than me, though that isn't much of an achieve since I'm so short, with wavy ginger hair that was at her back. She had freckles because of her hair, dark blue eyes and was very pale.

"Uh.. yeah." I replied slightly awkwardly. The girl grinned and sat down across from me.

"Hi, I'm Emeline Harris." She informed me, holding out her hand.

I shook it and answered, "Lana Greenlaw." Now feeling a bit more confident.

"What are you? I'm muggle-born." She inquired, the grin on her face never faltering.

"I'm muggle-born, though my sister is a witch too." I responded smiling.

"Really? That's cool, I didn't know that could happen!" She said. This girl seemed very confident, and because I'm really shy with new people, I liked her a lot.

* * *

I was so excited to go to Hogwarts. I'd read every book I had trying to catch up with the students who'd grown up in the magic world. I had packed all my things for Hogwarts and me, Mum and Dad were sat on the couch, in my mother's house, waiting for Bertie to take us to the station. We heard a knock at the door and my mum shot up to answer it.

"Hello Mrs. Harris! Is Emeline ready?" Bertie inquired, my mother nodded in response. "Come on then, I'll escort you there."

We walked out of the door with my dad holding my trunk and we all got in the car. My dad sat at the wheel, Bertie was in the passenger seat and me and mum were in the back while my trunk was in the boot. We drove for a while, it would've boring but Bertie kept pointing out thing and asked what they were and it was very funny.

"What is that?" He said pointing at a traffic light, a mix between confusion and delight on his face.

"A traffic light. When it's red you have to stop the car, when it's orange it means it about to turn green and green means you can drive." My mother explained sighing slightly as this was the seventh time he asked her something.

"Amazing." He muttered as it turned green and my father drove on.

* * *

"...and then you're on Platform 9 3/4!" Bertie said, explaining how to get onto the platform.

Me, my mum and my dad just stood there, as shocked as when we first saw magic. "So, we have to... run into the wall?" My father asked, staring at Bertie as if he were a madman. But the wizard just nodded.

"Just copy what I do." He ordered, and with that he ran straight into the wall and disapeared.

"Okay," I muttered to myself, "this isn't the weirdest thing I've seen. You can do this." So I pushed the trolley and ran straight into the wall. I kept my eyes closed and expected to hit it wall and fall over but I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw a big scarlet train with word on the front that said _Hogwarts Express. _I turned around and saw my mother and father come through the entrance and marvel at the scene.

"Oh my!" I heard my mother exclaim.

"How strange..." My father murmured.

The scene was breathtaking. Hundred of people were walking around, talking chatting and laughing. I saw a group of student wearing red and gold jumper and holding brooms, they must've been the quidditch team for Gryffindor. I can't believe this is happening, I was grinning so much, but I couldn't stop this was so cool.

"It's still so weird, isn't it?" I heard my father say. I smiled turning to him, but it immediately faltered when I saw he was crying.

"Dad? Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, it's just I'm not going to see you for ages now, and you'll be here when you visit for the holidays."

I went up and hugged him, "But you'll be visiting all the time when I'm home," I said reasonably, "and I'll write to you, every week! I promise!" He smiled weakly.

"Honey, you should get on now, it's about to leave." My mother informed me. I nodded and dragged my trunk on the train, then stopped turning to get one more look at my parents and carried on.

I walked up the isle for a while looking for someone to sit with, though everyone seemed to know each other. I kept looking until I saw a girl who looked a bit shy and awkward. She had straight light blonde hair that was in a pixie cut.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" I asked. The girl looked up and I saw she had pale green eyes.

"Uh... yeah." She replied looking even more awkward. I grinned and sat opposite her.

"Hi, I'm Emeline Harris." I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

The girl shook it and answered me, "Lana Greenlaw." She looked a bit less awkward now.

I wondered whether I should ask her blood status. Most of the books I read made it sound quite important, though I don't see how. I decided to go for it anyway. "What are you? I muggle-born." I asked.

The girl smiled"I'm muggle-born, though my sister is a witch too." She responded.

"Really? That's cool, I didn't know that could happen!" I said, it wasn't in any of the books I'd read about blood status. The girl smiled again. She seemed very kind.

* * *

Suzie had been up way too early on this particular day. Usually she would sleep until ten or eleven o'clock. But today she slept until five o'clock. So why did this happen? Because this particular day would be her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had packed her trunk and re-packed it, checking she had everything she needed.

She had read through every school book numerous times and now she couldn't think of anything to do. So she decided to sit on her bed and, being the patient girl she had always been, waited for her parents to wake up. Time went very fast considering she was doing nothing but staring at the clock. Soon her parent had woke up, gotten dressed and were ready to leave.

The family got to the station by tram. Being a wizard Mrs. Willows very fascinated about many things she had to stop at everything. But Mr. Willows, being muggle-born, was very used to many of these things and took it upon himself to drag his wife away whenever she thought is necessary to stop.

Suzie was used to these kind of things happening whenever they went out in public but was never bothered by the strange looks and muttering. Usually she thought it wasn't their business to judge them and would confront the person, but her father always scolded her for being bad mannered so she tried to avoid it.

* * *

When the family finally made it to the station they were late and had to run through the wall together. When they finally got through it was too late to for Suzie to say goodbye to her parent properly but she managed to say, "Bye! Love you!" to her parent before she lept onto the train just in time aswell because the doors shut right behind her as soon as she pulled her trunk on-board.

"Really? That's cool, I didn't know that could happen!" I heard a girl exclaim as I walked past the first compartment with room for me.

I slid open the door and saw a two girls. One had long wavy red hair and the other had long light blonde hair. "Can I sit here?" I asked them.

"Hello! I'm Emeline Harris," The redhead told me, "and this is Lana Greenlaw." She added, pointing to the blonde one.

"I'm Suzie Willows." I replied. I took a seat next to the blonde girl and sat there in silence

The two girls looked at each other awkwardly before Lana one said to me and Emeline, "So, what house do you think you be in?"

"I don't know really," Emeline answered, "I would like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw I guess... What about you, Lana?"

"I kind of wanna be in Gryffindor too, though I don't think that would happen. But I know I'll like whatever house I'm put in." Lana replied. She then turned to face me, "What would you like to be in?"

"Ravenclaw." I responded simply. I knew that was the house I belonged in, I felt I wouldn't fit well in any of the others.

* * *

Whoo, slightly longer chapter, sorry I was quite slow to update but I was quite busy and sorry in my the next chapters are late too, the half-term holidays are over tomorrow so I'll be slower. But I refuse to give up!


End file.
